This invention pertains to exclusive-OR and exclusive-NOR gates implemented using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology.
The terms exclusive-OR and exclusive-NOR are hereinafter abbreviated to "EXORs" and "EXNORs", respectively.
Prior arrangements are shown for EXORs in the German Patent Specification No. DE 21 65 160 C2, particularly FIG. 4A, and for EXNORs in the German Auslegeschrift No. DE 21 65 162 B2, particularly FIG. 4A. The prior art arrangement for each of the two gates has five transistors one of which has one end of its channel (source-drain path) connected to the DC supply voltage.